


We can live our misbehaviour

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Masturbation, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is Legal, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Stilinski, what a surprise to see you in here," Derek declared sarcastically when he walked into the detention room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can live our misbehaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 9 of Merry Month of Masturbation and also for Fullmoon_Ficlet on LJ for the prompt "rebellion" this week.

“Mr. Stilinski, what a surprise to see you in here,” Derek declared sarcastically when he walked into the detention room.

Stiles sat at the desk closest to the front, the only student there. Of course he had detention on a Friday afternoon when basically every other teacher was already gone for the day. As the newbie on the staff Derek got stuck with detention duty more often than not.

“Mr. Hale,” Stiles greeted him with a grin and a nod. 

Derek held back an eye roll and the urge to smile back at him, and that was Stiles in a nutshell. Drove him absolutely crazy and made him want to laugh out loud all the time. Thankfully he didn’t have him in any classes and they were coming up on grad in just a couple weeks.

 _Why does that make you so happy again, Derek?_ his mind whispered and he grimaced. Stiles was 18 but still a student. 

“What is it this time, Stiles?” Derek asked, sitting down at the desk and looking up in time to see Stiles let his legs fall open under the desk he was at. His pants were usually pretty baggy but today they seemed… tighter?

“Peaceful protest in the cafeteria,” Stiles replied, the picture of innocence.

“Meaning?” Derek pressed.

“I might’ve streaked through during lunch carrying a banner that said ‘The rebellion starts now’,” Stiles replied with an easy wave of his hand.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “That was you? Of course it was you. You were the talk of the staff lounge all afternoon.”

“Got to leave a lasting legacy,” Stiles said with a shrug and grin. He shifted in his seat, casually pressed the heel of his hand between his legs like Derek wasn’t sitting right there.

Derek moved in his seat. Just a little.

“You planning on doing anything else to get yourself in detention before grad?” Derek asked lightly. “Because if so—”

“You’ll let me know what days are yours so we can have this time together?” Stiles cut him off, winking.

Derek flushed. He could feel himself turn red down the tips of his toes, he was sure. He coughed. “Hardly.”

Stiles stretched back in his seat, kicking out a foot under the desk, and scratched at his belly, exposing how low his pants were slung on his hips. Derek could see a hint of his happy trail, leading down…

“Nope,” Derek said hurriedly and Stiles looked at him funny. “Nope, just happy to see the back of you. No! I didn’t mean that, I meant—“

Stiles was laughing. “I can wait until graduation, if you can. _Mister Hale_ ,” Stiles said, voice low while his hand dipped under the waistband of his pants.

“W-What?” Derek asked, suddenly brain dumb.

Stiles unsnapped the button to his pants and unzipped slowly, watching Derek intently the whole time. “You’re too smart not to know I only get in trouble when you’re on detention duty. And I’m too smart not to notice how you watch me when I’m in here. I know you know I’m legal but I also know nothing can happen until I’m a not-too-distant memory to this place. So I can wait until graduation.” Stiles pushed his pants open, exposing his boxer briefs and shoved them down enough to free his cock. “Which is in thirteen days, by the way.”

Derek needed to stop this. Should have stopped it already. 

_Should’ve stopped it months ago,_ his mind mocked him and fuck it, that’s right. 

Stiles licked a stripe up his palm and wrapped it around his cock that was already curling toward his belly, leaking enough at the tip for Derek to see the pearly drop that made his mouth water. Stiles kept his eyes on Derek, fought to keep them open to watch every expression that passed over the new teacher’s face. He stroked himself slowly, much slower than when he was at home and thinking about Mr. Hale’s mouth on his cock and his dick in Stiles’ ass. 

“I’m doing the grad stuff that night, not missing that but the next day I’m available for—ohh ungh,” Stiles gasped as he tweaked his own nipple, showing off how red and stiff they were for Mr. Hale. “I’m available for anything.”

Derek swallowed tightly, needed to moisten his dry mouth. “Anything?” he repeated huskily, watching Stiles’ hand tighten and twist on himself.

Stiles waited for Derek to look him in the eye. He licked his lips and said again, “ _Anything._ ”

Derek nodded shakily. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Stiles threw his head back and moaned loudly, and he came all over himself, making a mess of his stomach and t-shirt. He slumped in his seat for a minute, cock hanging out of his pants, catching his breath. Then he rubbed a hand through the mess on his stomach, played with it while Derek watched and did _not_ whimper under his breath. Stiles scooped some up on his fingers and stood up, ambled to the desk with his cock still hanging out. 

He leaned over the desk, into Derek’s space so he could smell everything Stiles just did. His mouth dropped open, wanting Stiles’ fingers in his mouth so bad…

Stiles brought them to his own mouth and sucked them down, deep throated them and moaned while his eyes fluttered and he licked them clean. He pulled them out of his mouth with a pop and looked incredibly satisfied with himself.

Stiles smirked down at Derek. “Thirteen days, Mr. Hale.”


End file.
